


A Sudden Realization

by VespidaeQueen



Series: A Long Way to the Microverse, or: How Janet van Dyne came home [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan’s been gone for a long time. Meaning she missed out on things.</p><p>Like finding out that Steve Rogers isn’t dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Realization

 They are partway through the planning process of how to get out of the whole mess when Jan looks over at Steve and makes a realization that just makes her mouth drops open.

“Holy crap, you’re Steve,” she says, which pretty much derails all of the planning for the time being.

“Um, yes?” Steve gives her a look that suggests he’s raising his eyebrows, only she can’t see them under his mask.

“You’re Steve-Cap,” she says like she can’t wrap her head around the concept. “Steve-Cap. Not Bucky-Cap.”

“You thought he was Bucky-Cap?” Tony says, and she is pretty sure he’s smirking inside his suit. “Why, Janet, have you been planning on kissing Bucky this whole time?”

“Shut up, Tony, ” she says with some affection, eyes not leaving Steve. “You were dead. I thought you were dead. There were funerals. Two of them. Namor crashed the second one.”

“Steve pulled a Bruce Wayne,” Tony adds as though that is helpful. “Punched through time.”

“I was not punched through time, Tony.”

“So you weren’t dead,” Jan says, which should be perfectly obvious, except for all the friends she knows who  _had_  been dead, only to come back.

Steve looks over at her and smiles just a little. “Neither were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written after Avengers vol. 4 #32 was released. Though not addressed at all in any comic anywhere, Jan "died" before Steve Rogers was found to not be dead, she theoretically could have been a little more surprised to see him in the rescue party since she wouldn't have known that he was alive.


End file.
